Stay with Me
by Minor Dilemma
Summary: Rin challenges Haru to a race, but Haru declines, instead things are about to take a dramatic turn. Rated T for mildly suggestive language, angst and fluff. (RinxHaru) -Rinharu. Sharkbait.


**First fanfiction, let alone having it to be fluff, (=.=) Please R&R. Advice highly appreciated, hopefully it wont let you down too much. **

**I do not own Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club in anyway. **

* * *

"Let's race." the crimson-haired boy challenged, standing in front of the tub overflowing with water. Haruka's eyes fluttered open, seeing someone in his washroom, or rather, when he was in the bath, had become a regular thing that hardly ever startled him anymore.

"No." The raven-haired boy said nonchalantly getting out of the tub and turning off the tap. He,as usual was in his swimsuit, as Rin soon noticed.

"What do you mean 'No'?!" Rin growled, raising his tone from the sudden surge of aggravation from the other boy's blunt reply. Haru had never said no when it came to a race with Rin, what made him change now?

"I only swim free."

Rin scoffed, that phrase had come out of Haru's mouth countless times.

"I'm asking you to swim for me."

"No." Haru replied, heading towards the door when all of a sudden Rin closed it behind them. The blue-haired boy's remained expressionless, as it always was. He didn't want to race Rin again, not after what had happened, not after he almost caused Rin to quit swimming. He didn't want to hurt him again. Not again.

"What? You scared you'll lose?" Rin's voice mocked as the their eyes met. Couldn't Rin tell? Couldn't he see that the only reason why Haru didn't want to race him was because he didn't want to hurt him? That he...

_Loved_ him?

"No."

Rin let out a loud groan of frustration.

"Fuck Haru, I'm just asking you to swim with me?! What the hell is wrong with that!?" Rin yelled, his sharp-teeth showing.

With one swift movement, Haru pushed the other boy till he was pressed against the wall. The crimson-haired boy's eyes widened in shock at Haru's sudden strength. Haru's head was down, and his body was trembling. His arms flexed to pin Rin into place. Suddenly Rin noticed drops of water falling down onto the floor. Haru...was he_ crying_?

"Haru..." Rin's voice trailed off, this time less intimidating, much softer than he had ever imagined he could sound. Haru remained looking at the floor, his body still tense. Rin had never seen him like this before, he'd always been the cold, distant one of the group. Rin's right hand moved from his side to tilt Haruka's face upwards so that he was looking at him. His eyes locking with the icy blue ones in front of him. Though they were teary, Rin still hadn't failed to notice how clear they were... How _perfect_ they were.

Without warning, Haru moved forward, his lips crashing against the other boys'. Stepping forward till their bodies collided. Rin moved his hands to Haru's chest and started pushing him away, but Haru grabbed them and pinned them above his head. Knowing, it was no use, Rin stopped fighting and began kissing Haru back, his shark-teeth gently grazing the other boy's already kiss-swollen lips, causing a small moan to slip from his mouth. The blue-haired boy couldn't believe what was happening, Rin. His Rin, was kissing him back? Pulling away and gasping for air, Haru stared into the other boy's eyes, confusion and happiness in his stomach. The crimson-haired boy had reciprocated his feelings. He let go of Rin's wrists, still pinned against the wall and clearly bruised from Haru's brute force.

"I... I..." Haru started, stammering for words to explain his actions, but he knew he didn't have to say a throng when Rin leaned in, their noses touching.

"I'm sorry." Haru stuttered.

"Don't be." Rin's soothing voice whispered, his warm breath tickling Haru's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"_I love you_."

Haru's eyes widened and looked back up at the crimson-haired boy's sudden confession. Never in his life had he thought he'd hear those words escape from Rin's mouth. Never.

Haru looked into Rin's eyes, leaning in to plant a small kiss on his jaw, then down his neck, as Rin let out a small whimper. Unlike Haru, Rin hadn't had as much experience.

"I-"

"Haru-chan!" Makoto's familiar, feminine voice rang through the room. Rin and Haruka pulled away from each other, fixing their attire to make them look less….well… ragged from the previous "session". They listened to Makoto's footsteps head up the stairs and the door then suddenly swung open. There, panting heavily, was Makoto, in his usual light brown trousers, a white shirt green necktie, dark gray unbuttoned blazer and orange sneakers.

"Haru-chan, my goldfish- he just died!" he said exasperatedly. It was obvious how hurt Makoto felt, after all the goldfish did carry a sentimental value. His droopy green eyes looked even more tired than it did and it was obvious he had (at least) shed a tear or two.

"I'm so sorry Makoto,' Haru started, but without being able to continue, Makoto's firm hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him out of the washroom, failing to notice Rin standing right in front of him. As if he were _invisible_. Makoto probably just brought Haru back to catch a glimpse of the "beloved' goldfish. Sure. No big deal? It didn't bother Rin. Not. One. Bit…..

For fucks sake of course it mattered.

Rin couldn't help but have felt betrayed, toyed with. As if his confession had meant nothing to Haruka. At least, not when the perfect, olive-haired boy was around. He was angry, hurt, a goldfish had meant more to Haru than he had. Rin couldn't help but grit his teeth, trying to restrain all the emotions inside him, trying his best not to cry, not to show his weak side. It was pathetic, and Matsuoka Rin had refused to look pathetic. But the thought of Haru, after all that, left him there, in his bathroom like he was some sort of vermin, just got to him. As if he had meant nothing to him.

_Nothing…_

_Nothing…_

_Nothing._

The word just repeated itself over and over again in his mind.

"Ugh!" the shark grunted, punching the tiled wall. He leaned against it wincing, not only from the pain in his hand, but from the pain in his chest. He could feel his legs turning into jelly, giving way to the body above, and slowly sinking onto the floor, he let his emotions get the better of him.

Just this once.

* * *

**A/N: First time writing a fan-fiction. Hopefully it wasn't too big of a disappointment :P Please R&R, advise highly appreciated. **


End file.
